Below, some patent applications and patents of invention related to olive oil production are disclosed.
Patent application WO 99/61568 relates to a method and apparatus for producing olive oil, which proposes its production in an industrial process in continuum which starts with the crushing of the olive, without crushing the stone, in a hopper equipped in its base with rollers, followed by the subsequent grinding and removal of the olive pulp in a grinder. Then, the olive paste, mixed with water, is subjected to a process of separation and extraction in a device equipped with pallets, to finally give the oil. It additionally contemplates the possibility of incorporating an intermediate decanter and a final decanter.
Document EP 0 581 748 discloses an apparatus of the compact type wherein a receptacle can be observed wherein the olives are ground until producing a paste, then giving free rein to the passage of hot water which is introduced in this receptacle. The mixture formed by paste and water overflows from the receptacle falling in a decanter consisting of a container which surrounds the receptacle and which has a filter to facilitate decanting of the oil.
Document IT 048440 relates to a machine for the small production of olive oil devised for small scale productions which is equipped with an operating scheme similar to that described in the previous paragraph, incorporating for said purpose a mixing mechanism within a container wherein the olive is introduced, which is then mixed with hot water to produce a paste which overflows, falling into a decanter. Unlike the previous document, the decanter is an independent module of the container, but both are mounted on a single frame.
Patent application ES 2 093 572 discloses a procedure and a machine for the treatment of olives and the production of the individual products, water from pure olive, olive pulp and stones intact, which collects a solution in continuum wherein the olive is mixed with water, it is made to pass through a separating device by friction and cutting/abrasion of the olive flesh. It then consists of a first filtration device to separate the stone, a second pressing device to separate the olive water, a press and a water-oil separator.
On the other hand, patent application WO 2004/011580 discloses an olive oil extraction plant which operates at low temperatures which has a column where the crushing and production of the olive paste is carried out by a knife and worm, then having a percolation extractor provided with a frame with grilles wherethrough the paste is pressed with the aid of a blade.